This proposed study of the stress/mental health relationship utilizes a research and development strategy to investigate individual and situational stress interaction in states of mental health. The major study focus of the R & D action is on the role of stress in hypertension and depression in black persons and families. There are three objectives: 1. To conduct the second year activities of a major five-year study on stress, hypertension and depression in Black families; 2. to conduct second year phase of the three-year pilot study of the development of a taxonomy of Black families; and 3. to seek additional funding to conduct a collaborative study on the impact of five community mental health centers in the provision of services to Black communities, and to conduct a study on the development of Black infants of adolescent families. METHODS: The major study will be conducted as a survey, longitudinal (5-year) design with a sample of 400 probands and controls and their families. Variables to be studied include life stress events, stress coping styles, resources and assets, cognitive stress set, personal and familial health history, blood pressure, depression and other affective states. The study design combines case-control and family-cluster panel methods, and makes assessments retrospectively and prospectively. The exploration of a predictive model for the target diseases is proposed. The pilot studies will include simple experimental designs as well as survey, and ecological analysis procedures. For objective 3, the emphasis will be on developing critical MH data systems (i.e., mini-clearinghouse) and providing technical assistance to local and national individuals, institutions and communities via workshops, seminars, conferences and publications. SIGNIFICANCE: The total R & D efforts of the Center will have a significant impact on the local and national black mental health research and service efforts.